Una Noche Con Mi Setter
by kharito
Summary: Kenma se está quedando dormido en su cama mientras juega, cuando de pronto siente algo que lo asusta (?) ¿Quién es? pues es obvio. ¿Qué será? ah, bueno, ya verán u Kuroken. Lemon.
solo quería escribir otro fanfic de elllos... los amo 3

y que va no tiene mucha trama sólo es lemon u/u

 **Una Noche con Mi Setter**

Kenma estaba jugando con su consola de noche y acostado en su cama. Sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad, a causa del sueño, pero no quería dejar de jugar a pesar de estar a punto de caer dormido.

El rubio de pronto se removió a causa del calor que sentía al tener a kuro tan pegado, en esa noche de verano. Kuro se había quedado a dormir y estaba abrazándolo por la espalda. No sabía si el pelinegro ya estaba dormido.

Fue entonces, al acomodarse, que sintió algo duro contra su trasero, casi pegado a la línea que dividía sus nalgas. Se ruborizó violentamente. Kuro estaba erecto.

-K-kuro! …

Susurró con histeria el pequeño nekoma al gran hombre que tenía detrás. Sin embargo, su amigo de la infancia parecía estar durmiendo.

Se removió tratando de alejar su pelvis de la de él, pero al estar atrapado entre los brazos fuertes del capitán sólo consiguió darle un roce que endureció más aquella virilidad.

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a calentarse. Le pasaba siempre que veía una erección en los pantalones de kuro o en sus shorts o en sus calzoncillos o cuando la sentía contra su cuerpo como ahora. Le avergonzaba, pero no podía evitar que lujuriosos pensamientos vinieran a su mente. Es que Tetsuro era un joven muy atractivo, sensual y varonil. Kenma no podía resistirse a sus encantos… aunque eso no quería decir que haya dejado de intentarlo. Lo conocía de toda la vida pero ahora pareciera como si estuviera descubriendo su cuerpo por primera vez.

Kenma se removió tratando de alejarse nuevamente para tener un poco de paz en su cada vez más embriagada mente. Entonces sintió el abrazo de su capitán estrecharse, seguido de un suspiro soplado contra su oído que le hizo estremecer de la punta del pelo hasta los pies.

Inmediatamente después de su sobresalto sintió aquella risita que tan bien conocía y que tan fácilmente le agotaba la paciencia.

-¡Estás despierto! Mueve, idiota, que me aplastas.

\- ¿Aah?...

Escuchó que respondía el pelinegro con la voz ronca y somnolienta.

\- no te hagas el dormido, sinvergüenza.

\- ¿qué? Pero si acabo de despertar… Tú me despertaste con tus roces provocativos.

Se apretó contra su cuerpo para sentirlo más y darle así también un poco de atención a su erección.

\- yo sólo trataba de alejarme, porque me da asco sentir tu cosa dura.

\- hoo, que cruel eres conmigo.

Respondió separándose de él y haciéndole sentir el frío de su ausencia.

\- tú fuiste el que decidió por su cuenta quedarse a dormir. Si no estás conforme puedes irte a tu propia casa.

\- ma, ma… ya entendí. Lo siento, ¿sí? No puedo controlar mi cuerpo cuando estoy dormido.

Un frío silencio recibió a cambio.

Trató de pensar en otras cosas, distraer su mente, para que bajara su erección. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron los minutos y vio que no estaba resultando ni tampoco lo haría, optó por la solución más rápida.

Se quitó de encima la ropa de cama para incorporarse rumbo al baño.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Interrogó kenma al sentir todo el movimiento y que kuro se sentaba en el colchón.

\- Nada. Duérmete.

Respondió el capitán, con la intención de no molestar más a su armador.

\- ¿Te vas a tu casa?

Preguntó kenma con un tono de voz más suave, que le indicó a kuro que eso era lo que temía y que estaba arrepentido de decirle que se fuera.

\- No, Kenma… sólo voy al baño -bostezó- A deshacerme de este _problema_.

Kuro no supo cómo pero de pronto tenia a kenma abrazándolo por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y su cabeza, más baja en comparación, apoyada contra su espalda.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, Tetsuro peguntó con media sonrisa ladina en sus labios:

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?...

\- boke… ¿si vas a ir a masturbarte al baño… entonces, para qué soy _yo_ tu novio?

Escuchó esas deliciosas palabras salir de aquellos finos labios que le volvían loco. Una muy grata sensación se apodero del pelinegro, se sentía triunfante.

\- ¿ara?… ¿no me acabas de decir que te daba asco sentirme en este estado?

Le preguntó, mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

Kenma bajó la mirada antes de que se encontrara con la de kuro e hizo silencio.

\- ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?

Le insistió el mayor, fingiendo un puchero sólo por molestarlo un poco y divertirse a costa suya.

\- Sí. Eso fue lo que dije.

El menor dudó antes de agregar:

\- pero sabes que no es verdad…

Le miró fugazmente a los ojos antes de volver a bajar la vista, poniendo una expresión que a pesar de ser un poco indiferente, en los ojos se notaba la intensidad de la pasión. Verlo así encendió de una sola vez, el cuerpo y la mente del capitán. Kenma a veces hacía expresiones tan sensuales que cualquiera que las viera sentiría la tentación de hacerle cosas pervertidas contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, aquel pequeñín a él sí le permitía hacer algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo besarlo.

Lo tomó del mentón con firmeza y le obligó a alzar la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso profundo desde el inicio. Le metió la lengua en su linda boca para saborear todo su interior y seguido invitar a la de kenma a jugar con la suya en una lasciva danza llena de pasión, lujuria y calentura. Kenma sintió su cuerpo erizarse y un gemido salió de su garganta que fue acallado por la acometida del cuerpo de kuro quien lo manejó con facilidad para recostarlo sobre la cama. Le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y beso y acaricio su suave, inmaculada y caliente piel que se erizaba bajo su tacto y contra sus labios. Le lamio los pezones, sobándoselos con la yema de los dedos y jugando con ellos como si no fuera terriblemente vergonzoso para kenma que lo tocara así.

\- k-kuro… para…

\- ¿cómo crees? Si te encanta, mira lo duro y caliente que estás.

\- ¡C-cállate... desvergonzado…!

Kuro le besó el abdomen y le dio unas largas lamidas húmedas a su piel. Kenma pensaba que parecía un gato acicalando a su cría, pero lo que aquel contacto le hacía sentir no tenía nada que ver con lo fraternal. Estaba muy excitado.

Kuro era el único que lo podía llevar hasta ese extremo. Nunca estuvo interesado en ver porno y esas cosas como todos sus compañeros de clases o del club, pero cuando estaban en las duchas no podía evitar mirar de reojo y autoimpuesta discreción, el fuerte cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia. Algunas veces durante las practicas se descubría mirándole aquel buen trasero que presumía sin intención su capitán, entonces se moría de vergüenza y se enojaba con Kuro durante un par de días. El nunca podía enterarse que esa era la razón de que actuara raro o fríamente algunas veces. Y dios, cuando vio por primera vez su húmedo sexo desnudo y endurecido, qué calentón le había subido por el cuerpo.

Kuro le había vuelto a besar con ferocidad y salvajismo, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo como un animal en celo. Entonces se separó de sus labios y le dijo con su media sonrisa autosuficiente:

\- ya que te has ofrecido a ayudarme tan amablemente, ¿por qué no eres bueno y me la chupas?

Kenma al oírlo sintió su corazón saltarse un latido y un dulce escalofrío bajar por sus riñones hasta su entrepierna. Aun así, lo miró entornando los ojos como si no sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Kuro le guiñó un ojo con carisma y sensualidad por lo que Kenma rodó los ojos mientras respondía:

\- Como quieras.

Kuro se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba con sus manos y como alcanzara la piel de kenma, quien se arrodillo en el colchón y bajo su cabeza hasta su pelvis.

Kenma masajeó unas veces por sobre el delgado pijama la silueta larga del miembro endurecido del capitán. Luego bajó un poco el elástico del borde del pantalón y metió sus dedos para sacar afuera aquel pene erecto y grande. Lo sobó lubricando con el preseminal que salía de la punta y entonces acercó su boca. Miró a kuro con una expresión indiferente, pero con intensidad en los ojos, mientras sacaba la punta de su lengua y lamia el reverso de su largo falo hasta la cabeza roja y mojada. Kuro siseó excitado por la vista y la dulce sensación de placer.

\- así es, mi amor… lo haces muy bien- le dijo sujetándole el cabello tras la oreja mientras kenma continuaba pasando su lengua y chupándole el glande con los ojos cerrados- … uh, sí, justo así…

Kenma sentía su excitación crecer al oír los cumplidos y mimos de kuro, junto con el estimulante vaivén que llevaba con su cabeza cuando se metió el gran pene del mayor a la boca. No le cabía entero pero su novio tampoco le sobreexigía, solo le acariciaba la cabeza, le apartaba el cabello para verlo mejor y le repetía lo lindo y sexy que era.

"Sólo haría algo como esto por ti…" pensaba kenma, quien a menudo se decía que nunca haría algo así por nadie más que por Kuro. Y es que sólo kuro podía hacer hervir su sangre como ahora.

Con un ruido obsceno, liberó de entre sus labios la cabeza del pene de kuro y le dijo con aquella voz pastosa y sensual que al pelinegro le encantaba:

\- ya quiero sentirte dentro.

Kuro sonrió complacido y con la mirada afilada, acto seguido comenzó a prepararlo para penetrarlo.

Alcanzó el tubo de lubricante que el rubio tenía en su velador, le hizo ponerse en cuatro sobre el colchón y le pringó con el viscoso fluido su pequeño esfínter revelado por su otra mano que separaba sus nalgas. Masajeó un tanto alrededor y cuando cedió un poco metió despacio el primer dedo. Kenma se dejó hacer hasta que comprobó que no sentía dolor y entonces se empujó en sentido contrario para darse el placer que buscaba. Kuro sonrió con un brillo intenso en los ojos. Su kenma ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de sus dedos y disfrutaba de ellos desde el principio.

\- ¿Debería meter otro?

Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, más bien buscando oírle hablar en plena calentura.

\- ahá… rápido.

Fue la débil respuesta que recibió y no pudo evitar bufar impaciente debido a la excitación que le provocó oírlo.

Metió el segundo dedo y cuando le gustó, siguió con el tercero. Entonces cuando su anillo estuvo suficientemente dilatado los retiró recibiendo una queja de parte del pequeño.

\- ya voy, no desesperes…

Dijo soltando una risita. Kenma le hubiera insultado o tirado un cojín, cualquier cosa para vengarse pero su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía débil, por lo que solo pudo esperar callado y con paciencia a que kuro se pusiera un condón, lo lubricara y se posicionara detrás de él. Sintió la cabeza de su pene frotándose contra su ano y por instinto abrió más las piernas.

\- ¿estás listo? Ya voy a meterla…

Susurró kuro con la voz más sexy del mundo y luego kenma sintió una presión intensa entrando en su cuerpo.

\- ¡nh!... ¡ah!.

Gimió sin poder contenerse al sentirlo llenarlo despacio y con delicadeza.

\- ¿Duele?

Preguntó Kuro, aguantando la respiración.

\- n-no… sigue….

Un poco más y kuro estuvo enfundado completamente en su interior. Respiró con dificultad mientras kenma se acostumbraba a su tamaño. Para su suerte, no demoró mucho y comenzó a moverse. Le dejó moverse por su cuenta un par de veces sólo para subir su propia excitación y acto seguido empezó a embestirlo lento y largo. Sacó su pene duro hasta la mitad y luego lo introdujo de nuevo y así una vez tras otra. Kenma suspiraba y jadeaba de placer.

Pronto necesitaron acelerar el ritmo y kuro se aferró los dedos a las caderas de kenma mientras este dejaba caer su mejilla contra el colchón y sus manos se arrugaban las sabanas entre los dedos.

\- haaa, que bien se siente, kenma…. Tu culo es tan apretado, me vuelve loco…

\- p-pervertido. ¡Ah!... ahh, kuroooh, ¡nh! ¡Ahh!

\- ¿Te hago sentir bien, mi amor?

\- U-uh… kimochi, Tetsuro… ¡nh!... ¡Nya! ¡Nyaa! ¡Ah! ¡Nya!

Ahí estaban. Esos gemidos que ponían a mil a kuro. Cuando tocaba su próstata soltaba esos locos gemidos maravillosos que le hacían parecer un gato en celo. Los amaba. Le quitaban la cordura rápidamente.

Kuro comenzó a embestir con fuerza y penetrar rápido a kenma, golpeando con salvajismo el punto donde estaba su próstata y haciéndole gemir ruidosamente. Era lo más erótico del mundo. El mismo jadeaba como un animal mientras se abandonaba al frenético vaivén. Sus cuerpos sudaban y se inclino para lamer una gota que corría por la frente de kenma.

\- K-Kuro… estoy cerca…

Advirtió el pequeño sintiendo que ya casi alcanzaba el orgasmo.

\- córrete cuando quieres, bebé…

Le respondió kuro para luego inmovilizarlo con una mano en la espalda y la otra en la cadera y así penetrarlo más duro y rápido. Kenma no aguantó mucho hasta que eyaculó sobre las sábanas mientras se tocaba a sí mismo. Y la contracción involuntaria de sus músculos internos apretaron a kuro deliciosa y celestialmente.

\- Kenma, tu cuerpo… es increíble… ¡Ah… ngh!

Se vino con un quejido dentro del pequeño y siguió moviéndose lento y largo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho. Luego se dejó caer a un lado de la cama.

\- menos mal que los tíos no están… no creerían que eras tú el que gemía tan alto…

Un cojín le golpeo en la cara como respuesta.

\- no te enfades… -le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y besando sus hombros- gimes muy sexy…

\- Ya cierra la boca, Tetsuro…

Kuro soltó una risita y luego acaricio su cabello liso y también desordenado debido a lo que acababan de hacer. Kenma no pudo evitar soltar un suave ronroneo.

\- eres el gatito más sexy de nekoma.

Susurró el pelinegro.

Kuro creía que el pequeño volvería a molestarse, aunque no era esa la intención de sus palabras. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el rubio se volvió a mirarlo como siempre, sin reproche y somnoliento. Vio en sus ojos ese brillo profundo y calmo que le avisaba que esos labios rojos y lindos querían ser besados. Entonces agacho la cabeza y lo besó en los labios con ternura y amor. Esa era la forma para que Kenma se derritiera como caramelo y se quedara dócil como un gatito perezoso y regalón. Luego el pequeño se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor para dormir.

\- te amo demasiado… mi lindo kenma…

Le susurró el pelinegro contra su suave cabello, pero él ya se había quedado dormido.

Kuro lo acarició un rato más hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al otro día Kenma amaneció con una molestia en las caderas debido al sexo intenso.

\- es tu culpa, Kuro -le dijo con su típica expresión indiferente- por eso faltaré a las prácticas toda la semana.

Le avisó mientras desayunaban.

\- ¡Oye, no es para tanto!

Exclamó Kuro sin dejar de sorprenderse por la pereza de su novio.

\- tú qué sabes, nunca has estado abajo.

Contratacó el menor.

\- B-Bueno… de todas formas sé que no es para tanto.

Le regañó el mayor.

\- Bien. Entonces para la próxima tú irás abajo.

Sentenció Kenma con su expresión seria que decía que no estaba bromeando.

\- Bien, bien, falta toda la semana si quieres.

Se retractó Kuro, sudando frío.

Kenma sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa dulce ni linda. Era la sonrisa de un pequeño y consentido monstruo que siempre se salía con la suya.

 **Fin.**

 **se buena persona y Comenta!**

chau!


End file.
